Mini Musa
by MusicalMusa
Summary: It's April 1 and Musa gets revenge on Riven since he pulled a childish prank on her, but Musa sees a whole new side of Riven. Will she get to prank him back? Another one-shot :D


**I'll update "I'm dirty" maybe tomorrow, this is just something I made with my little sister again :D R&R**

* * *

**MUSA POV**

I was in the concert hall practicing my flute, it was one of those peaceful days in Alfea where I really feel like playing. The sound of the high pitched flute echoed through out the huge hall, it was so beautiful.

"MUSA!" Riven kicked the door open, I stopped playing and saw him running towards me.  
"Riven? Hey!" I jumped down the stage. "What are you do-?"  
"Musa! I came here to warn you!" Riven was trying to catch his breath.  
"What? Are you okay?" I patted his back as Riven took deep breaths.  
"It's the company of light, the remaining members have been abducted by the 3 ancestral witches!" Riven stood up straight as he exhaled.  
"What? But how?" I wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
"My father contacted me saying that he is leading an army to fight the witches, I wanted to tell you before I let the guys know" Riven took my hand.  
"I... I have to inform the girls!" I quickly hugged Riven and ran out the concert hall.

I ran through the halls bumping in to some fairies and teachers, I had to get back to the dorm right away. The Winx and I could be of help since we've faced the witches before, plus we need to warn Alfea about Miss Ferogonda's situation.

"Girls!" I threw the door open. "We have a problem!"

All the girls were in the common room, Stella and Bloom were painting their toe nails, Flora was doing some of her usual experiments, Tecna was on her laptop, and Layla was reading some of Stella's Fairy beauty teen magazine.

"Musa?" Bloom walked towards me.  
"Hey! Weren't you practicing in the concert hall?" Layla followed.  
"I was! But.. Riven!" I tried to catch my breath. "He came to the concert hall and warned me about the 3 ancestral witches!"  
"WHAT?" Bloom yelled.  
"How?" Tecna gasped.  
"Musa, here" Flora gave me a glass of water.  
"Thanks Flo!" I chugged the water down.  
"What happened to witches?" Stella was still on the couch, blowing her toes.  
"They captured the remaining members of the company of light!" I yelled. "Riven's dad is leading an army right now!"

Everyone exchanged glances and smiled, they all went back inside and sat back down. What the heck are they doing? Magix is in crisis and they just ignored what I said, plus Miss Ferogonda is being held hostage by those witches!

"Did you guys hear what I just said?" I stomped in.  
"Yes we did" Stella started laughing.  
"What so funny? We're all in trouble and you're taking this as a joke?" I yelled.  
"Calm down, Musa" Flora sat me down.  
"How can I calm down if you guys aren't even taking me seriously?" I pushed Flora and glared at everyone.  
"Musa, you do remember that Riven's father left him when he was a kid?" Layla chuckled.  
"And you do remember that it's April 1 today?" Bloom laughed.  
"What?" I stared at them.  
"Riven played a trick on you" Tecna was on her laptop again.  
"A pretty good trick" Stella giggled to her room.  
"WHAT?" I yelled. "That good for nothing, lying, air headed, cocky specialist!"

The girls laughed and went to their rooms, they were sure enough that I would explode and they didn't want see it.

"He played a horrid trick on me!" I kept yelling "That jerky pig!"  
"Who is?" a familiar voice was by the door.

I turned and a huge smile appeared on my face, there stood a small stout man wearing his normal light blue polo, brown coat, brown slacks, and dark brown leather shoes.

"Dad!" I ran to him for a hug.  
"It's great to see you, sweetie." my dad hugged me back.  
"What are you doing here?" I smiled down at him.

Just then someone entered the dorm again, a tall old man stood next to my dad. I smiled and laughed, I jumped at him and gave him a big hug.

"Uncle Ling Chen!" I kissed his cheek. "It's been so long!"  
"I miss you too, Musa" my uncle laughed

Uncle Ling Chen is my Dad's brother- in- law, he and my dad do business together. My uncle is a tall old man with a white long thin mustache and beard, his white hair was always tied in a bun and he looked like one of those grumpy Chinese kings. He is the husband of my Dad's little sister, Wanyu, but she also shared the same faith as my mother. Auntie Wanyu was murdered years after she took the crown for Harmony so this means Uncle Ling Chen is the King, but I don't really mind it.

"What brings you to Alfea?" I happily chimed.  
"Well your Uncle and I have a lot of business in Magix" My dad fixed his clothes. "And he wanted to ask you a favor"  
"Sure!" I smiled at my Uncle. "What is it?"  
"Musa, do you remember.." My Uncle moved to his side and revealed a little girl.

I crouched down and looked at the little girl, she was hiding behind Unce Ling Chen and she would pout whenever he would push her a bit. She looked around 6-7 years old, she had reddish brown hair and her eyes were the same. Her hair was like mine when I was a kid, in pigtails, but she her tips were somewhat curled up. She also had those side hairs like Flora and Bloom, her skin was like mine as well, milky white.

"Hmmm" I tried to remember. "Wait, is that? SOMNIUM?"

Somnium is my cousin, she's the only daughter of Uncle Ling Chen and Auntie Wanyu.

"Seina!" Somnium squeaked.  
"What?" I smiled at her.  
"SEINA!" she yelled this time.  
"Everyone calls her Seina, she just hates the name Somnium" Uncle Ling Chen carried Seina.  
I stood up and leaned at her "So your name is Somnium 'Seina' Harmony?"  
"UN!" she nodded.  
"Well I like it!" I pinched her cheeks.

I took Seina from her dad and placed her down.

"I was wondering if you could look after her, just for today" My Uncle smiled.  
"I'd love too!" I hugged Seina.

Seina looked at me and began to give me weird faces, her eyes squinted and her mouth pouted. She stretched my cheeks, pinched my nose, pulled my ears, touched my lips, and poked my eyes.

"Seina!" she pointed at me and smiled.  
"Huh?" I looked at my dad.  
"Yes Seina, she does look like you." My dad patted her head.

I smiled and kissed Seina's cheek, we did look alike. That's when it hit me, I could ask Seina for help to get back at Riven. I just needed to spell her hair and do some practice runs, maybe I can test it out on the girls.

"Well, we'll be off now sweetie. Be good to Musa." Uncle Ling Chen gave Seina a kiss and was headed to the door.  
"Take care of her, okay Muse?" My dad gave me a hug and I nodded. "She's technically the princess of harmony now."  
"Bye dad" I laughed and closed the door.

Seina ran to the couch and I followed her, she placed her little pink backpack on the table and started to take out some of her toys.

"Seina, do you want to play with me?" I stroked her hair.  
"What game?" she smiled at me.  
I thought for a moment and smiled "How about, we exchange for the day?"  
"Huh?" Seina tilted her head and raised her little eyebrow.  
"I'll be Seina and you'll be Musa" I pinched her nose.  
"Okay!" she giggled.  
"So, the game is like this. I'll be calling out my friends and you just pretend to be me, they'll be playing with you" I snapped my fingers and Seina's hair turned midnight blue. "You ready?"  
"Un!" she clapped her hands and smiled.

I ran to the closet and made a bubble around Seina, this was to protect her ears from what I'm about to do.

"Sound waves" I whispered.

Blue waves started to screech out the closet and the girls would definitely hear that, I made 2-3 sound waves and popped the bubble. Seina landed on the couch unaware of her environment, the girls opened their doors with their hands on their ears.

"What the heck was that?" Bloom looked around.  
"Only one person could do a wave like that, where the heck is Musa?" Stella yelled.  
"Uhh, girls. Look!" Flora pointed over to Seina who was still playing on the carpet.  
"Who's that?" Layla raised her eyebrow.

They looked at Seina for a couple of seconds and their eyes widened, Tecna took her laptop out and began to type.

"No way!" Stella looked at Seina more closely.  
"Is that Musa?" Bloom was behind Stella.  
"Ask!" Layla pushed Flora.  
Flora crouched down and poked Seina's shoulder "Hey sweetie, uhmmm.. Can you tell us who you are?"  
Seina smiled at my friends "Moosa!"

The girls gasped, I couldn't help but laugh at them. This was going to work, Seina's a natural at this.

"Musa?" Layla carried Seina.  
"That's Musa?" Stella pointed.  
"Calm down, Tec? Anything?" Bloom stood next to her.  
"Nothing, no spell on the database that indicates changing your age." Tecna sighed and closed her laptop.  
"Musa, what did you do?" Flora patted her head.  
"Play!" Seina laughed.

I laughed harder and my head hit the door, light entered the closet but it was just a few inches open. I kicked around and gasped for air, my stomach was hurting and my eyes were watering.

I really got the girls this time, this was the greatest April fools joke ever. Seina began to cry and I sat up to look, the girls weren't with her so I slightly opened the closet door and took a peek.

"Seina" I whispered.

She looked at me and wiped her tears, I was about to stand up when the closet door was pulled open. The girls were glaring at me with their hands crossed, I smiled and stood up.

"Yooo!" I sheepishly smiled.

They all growled and Layla grabbed my ear, Flora carried Seina and she was clapping her hands.

"Ow! I am so sorry! Ow!" I yelled as Layla pulled me to the couch.  
"What's the big idea making us think you had a spell accident?" Layla pushed me on the couch.  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to test out the prank I'll be pulling on Riven" I laughed.  
"Prank?" Stella grinned. "If it's to annoy Riven then I can easily forgive you!"  
"Not the point, we were really scared!" Tecna glared at me.  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But you guys made fun of me when I thought magix was going to be taken over by the Ancestral witches!" I frowned.  
"Fine, we're sorry too" Layla locked her arm over my neck.

We all laughed but Flora began to scream, Seina was using her magic and they were floating around the room. Music started to play and Flora was dozing off, Seina clapped and they both landed on the couch.

"What the heck?" Stella carried Seina and looked at her.  
"Let me" Tecna scanned Seina and her small compact started beeping.  
"Baby Seina's a fairy!" I danced around.  
"Yes she is, the Fairy of Musical Dreams" Tecna smiled.  
"That's great! Maybe she can use her lullabies on Riven" Stella joked.  
"Riven?" Seina looked at Stella.  
"He's Musa's... Close guy friend" Stella grinned.

Tecna, Stella, and Bloom played with Seina, Layla and I were talking, while Flora was still sleeping.

It was 1pm and I was about ready to get the show started, the girls helped me fix the dorm while Seina was dozing off.

"I'll hide here, thanks so much!" I went inside the closet.  
"Did you call Riven?" Bloom and Stella were on their way out.  
"You bet, Tecna and I will just stay here so we could inform him about the 'disaster'" Layla laughed as she and Tecna sat down on the couch.  
"I'm going with them." Flora was half awake but she followed Stella and Bloom.

Seina was fast asleep next to Tecna and I was impatiently waiting for Riven's arrival, I just wanted to see his face when he finds out that I accidentally spelled myself. The plan was to get Riven to take care of Seina until her next nap time and I come out when he contacts the guys, they'll think he's crazy! Perfect prank on that snot nose jerk, he'll never see it coming.

"What the heck is taking him so long?" Layla looked at her watch "It's been 30 min and Red Fountain is just right across us"  
"Well.." Tecna was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door. "There he is" she smiled.

Layla rolled her eyes and skipped to the door, Riven ran inside and he was sweating all over. I chuckled but made sure I won't blow my cover this time, I covered my mouth so I could laugh in silent.

"What's the emergency?" Riven was catching his breath.

Layla sat next to Tecna and Riven followed, he looked puzzled at first but then he gasped. He knelt down and I was sure he wasn't blinking anymore, Tecna and Layla nodded at each other and I laughed again.

**RIVEN POV**

"Wh-who is that?" I pointed at the sleeping toddler.  
"Riven, we don't know how tell you this.." Layla frowned.  
"But..." Tecna sighed.  
"No way" I sat back and placed my hand on my forehead.

Just then the little girl sat up and yawned, she looked around and started to cry. Layla carried her and started humming, Tecna rummaged around a small bag and got a binky out.

"Here" Tecna gave the toddler the binky.

She stopped her crying and I felt a bit relieved, but that didn't stop me from thinking. Was the kid Musa? She had dark blue short pigtails, even though Musa's pigtails are long now, her eyes were the same beautiful blue gems, and her face really looked liked Musa.

"Is she?" I poked the kid's cheek and she blushed.  
"Here" Layla gave me the toddler.  
"What?" I yelled "Why are you giving her to me?"  
"Well! Tecna and I have to meet up with Flora, Bloom, and Stella. We need to find an antidote, so I called you here to take care of her for a while" Layla shot me a glare.  
"Please Riven, we really need to be with the other girls." Tecna frowned.  
"Fine, just hurry up!" I groaned.

Layla and Tecna kissed the kid and they left the room, I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"So, a-are you really.. Her?" I placed the toddler down.  
"Huh?" she gave me a confused look.  
"What's your name?" I asked, I wasn't sure if this kid was her.  
She smiled at me "Moosa!"  
"Moosa? Musa? Musa?" I sat down and I couldn't believe it at all, it really was her. "Your Musa?"  
"Un!" she nodded.  
"Aw man! Why'd you have to play with spells huh? You could've hurt yourself!" I frowned, what the heck was she thinking?  
Musa pouted and her eyes began to water, she hit my forehead and started to cry. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"Oh no no no no!" I carried and tossed her up.  
Her whimpers started to stop but she still looked sad. "Hmmnggg"  
"Sorry, Muse" I hugged her. "I was just scared, what if something worse than this happened?"

**MUSA POV**

Did Riven just say that? He got worried about me and he even managed to stop Seina from crying, I couldn't help but smile at his actions. Riven's such a sweetheart whenever we were alone, even if I turn into a kid he still doesn't change that.

"So, you hungry?" Riven asked Seina as he tossed her up again.  
"Yes!" Seina giggled.  
"I know what you'd love" Riven placed Seina down and ran.

Seina sat at the carpet looking at the direction where Riven had gone off, she stood up and walked forward a bit. I heard the door open and Riven suddenly appeared with a tray on his hand, he carried Seina to the couch and placed the tray on the table.

"Here you go" Riven gave Seina a plate, it had cake on it. "You've always told me that you've always wanted to try out the new chocolate cheese cake, so I manage to bring some since I thought the emergency was your temper."  
"Thank you!" Seina smiled and started eating.  
"I knew that'll help, too bad you're not yourself. You would've loved this, at least you're eating it." Riven ate his cake.

Riven you sweet little jerk, I hate you so much right now. Why did he have to be so sweet and at the same time annoying? I mean, if he didn't play that trick on me then I could be eating chocolate cheese cake right now. Well I won't be since I won't get mad, but it was still unfair

It was sweet of him to remember what I wanted, Riven always knew what I like even if I tell it to him only once.

"Easy Muse, you're getting your dress dirty" Riven took out is handkerchief.  
"Noooo!" Seina pushed his hand away.  
"C'mon, your face is dirty.. There!" Riven was forcefully cleaning Seina's face. "You are still so stubborn"

Stubborn? Once I get my hands on that boy I'll make sure he chokes my name out, I'm not stubborn! Right?

"See what you did" Riven smiled "Look at your dress"  
"What now?" Seina frowned.  
"Let's go change your clothes." Riven looked around and saw Seina's small bag.

He took her bag and looked inside, Seina climb on him and peeked. There Riven took out a yellow sundress with clouds and musical notes imprinted on it, Seina clapped and Riven placed her down.

Seina pulled her dress up but it got stuck on her head, Riven laughed and unzipped the zipper on the back.

"Ahh!" Seina threw her dirty clothes.

Riven took out wipes from her bag and began cleaning Seina's chin and neck, he took out some powder and baby cologne and began to dress Seina up.

"And finally, something that will make you smell good" Riven sprayed some cologne on Seina.

Riven's really into this, if he knew the truth he mightn't done so much effort with her. I couldn't help but feel happy, Riven isn't too fond of kids but if it's me then he would set that aside.

"I love you, Riven" I whispered.

Seina was on the move again, she started to play with her toys and Riven sat on the couch just watching her. He would smile from time to time and I couldn't help but blush, he was entertaining himself by watching Seina and he thinks it's me.

"Really adorbale Muse" Riven chuckled.

Seina smiled at him and he sat down next to her, Seina was playing with her kitchen toys and was pretending to cook.

"Eat!" Seina gave Riven a plastic plate.  
"No thanks, I'm full" Riven patted his stomach.  
"But.." Seina began whimpering and Riven panicked.  
"Wait! See.." Riven pretended to eat the plastic fish.  
"You're not eating it!" Seina cried.  
"Aw jeez, Musa." Riven frowned. "Fine"

I laughed when Riven literally placed the plastic fish in his mouth, he chewed it and smiled at Seina. She began to laugh and jump, Seina hugged Riven which gave him a chance to spit the plastic out.

"Very funny Muse" Riven kissed her head.

My heart started to pound and my cheeks were flushed, I can't believe the almighty Riven did that.

"You know, I love you and I hate seeing you cry." Riven hugged Seina.  
"I love big brother Riven too!" Seina buried her head on his chest.  
"Big brother huh?" Riven smiled. "I really hope you return back to normal Musa, I really miss you"

Head spinning, cheeks were burning, heart beat increasing, hands shaking, and my whole body melted. Riven really knows what to say, even if he thinks I'm a kid he can still make my heart race. I just want to run into his arms and kiss those lips of his, he's making me fall head over heels for him again.

"Muse" Riven carried Seina  
"Hm?" Seina tilted her head.  
"What do you say we play a game then I put you to sleep?" Riven poked her cheek.  
"Game! What game?" Seina took her bag and threw all her toys on the ground.

There were dolls, doctor kits, and a stuffed toy. Seina took the stuff toy and gave it to Riven, it was a rabbit toy that looked really old. It had stitches on the head, the eyes weren't the same since one was a button, the ear looked like someone bit a chunk off, and the body has lost a lot of cotton.

Riven looked at the rabbit and smiled, his eyes looked so hurt but the smile was truly a happy one.

"Hey, Muse" Riven grabbed Seina and sat her on his lap.  
"Whhhaaaaat?" Seina whined.  
"You never told me you had a toy rabbit" Riven shook the rabbit in front of Seina.  
Seina laughed and reached for the rabbit "Gimmie!"  
"Here" He laughed as he gave Seina the toy "I had a toy dog back then, it was like yours except one of the eyes were lost"

That small detail about Riven's past just made me tear up, he'd only open up to me and I just loved that. I noticed the rabbit again and I remembered owning one just like it, except I bit the eye off.

"That rabbit!" I gasped.

It was the rabbit my mom had given to me when I was a kid, my dad must've given it away when we lost mom. So Riven and I shared that thing in common, we had something memorable in the past.

"Mom!" Seina used the rabbit to hit Riven.  
"Ow, what do you mean mom?" Riven laughed and he took the rabbit.  
"Mom" Seina pointed at the rabbit and she started crying.  
"Oh, your mom gave this to you?" Riven hugged Seina and kissed her forhead.

Aunti Wanyu gave the rabbit to Seina? Seina and I lost a mother and we have the rabbit to remind us of our painful loss, I started to cry remembering the time my mom had given the toy to me. It was my birthday and she was busy for the whole day, I couldn't get her attention so I locked myself in my room. When the afternoon came my mom came in and gave me the rabbit, she told me that she made it as a present for my birthday. Ever since then that was the only toy I would play with, even when I turned 7 I still played with it. But when we lost her dad made sure to remove everything that reminded him of mom, he forcefully took my toy and I never saw it again.

"Don't worry Musa, I'm here. Never forget that, I'll always be here for you" Riven cradled Seina.  
"Never leave?" Seina hiccuped and she wiped her tears.  
"Yeah, I'll never ever leave you Musa. I promise." Riven smiled down at her.

I couldn't stop crying, Riven's just the perfect guy. Even with his flaws he still manage to be perfect, even if he doesn't show his true feelings I could still feel them. But right now I was really happy knowing Riven will never leave me, he's better than my dream guy.

"When I grow up, I want to marry big brother" Seina yawned.  
Riven blushed and looked at Seina "Y-yeah"  
Seina weakly smiled at Riven "Pinky swear" she slowly raised her hand.  
"Musa" Riven smiled and stuck out his pinky and wrapped it around Seina's tiny pinky. "I promise to marry you Musa" he whispered.

I heard it, my sonar ears heard it loud and clear. He just promised to marry me, Riven, the stuck up perfectionist. He promised, well me, that we'll get married. Oh man! I need him right now, I just want to show him how happy I am.

"Time for your nap kiddo." Riven walked to my room and closed the door.

I pushed the closet door open and walked to my room, I pressed my ear on the door and listened.

"Okay Muse, good night" Riven was walking towards the door.  
"Sleep with me!" Seina cried.  
"But-" Riven was cut off.  
"You must!" Seina yelled.  
"Okay, okay" Riven laughed.

I slowly walked to the couch and sat there thinking about Riven. He really showed me a new side to him, I know he loves me and all but I never thought he would make a promise to marry me.

"Oh, Riven." I sat back and closed my eyes.

_-Flashback-_

_"Riven!" I yelled._

_We were in my room and he was suppose to help me with homework, but instead Riven was on my bed laughing at something._

_"Riven!" I stood up and jump on him.  
"Watch it" He warned.  
"What are you doing?" I smiled at him.  
"Uhh.. Nothing." Riven bent forward and I could see something just below his stomach, I was leaning on Riven's back so I couldn't really see it.  
"What's that?" I leaned more and saw something fluffy and blue.  
"Nothing!" Riven pushed himself.  
I leaned forward again and I saw a book. "That's my album!"  
"No it's not!" Riven panicked.  
"Where'd you get that?" I clawed his shoulders and got the album.  
"Over there!" Riven pointed at the opened drawer.  
"You little thief!" I hit his head "These are private!"  
"Hey, I was just curious babe" Riven smiled and rested on the bed.  
"Shut up! What did you see?" I hissed._

_Riven smiled and I couldn't help but blush, the contents of the album were really too embarrassing for him to see. It had mostly all my baby pictures in it and some toddler years, but it also contained some pictures of him in it._

_"Again, what did you see?" I glared at him.  
"Some pictures" Riven grinned.  
"Be more specific!" I tackled him._

_I was on top of Riven and he had this huge smile on his face, I knew then that he saw his pictures. I hit his chest and covered my face with my hands, I'll never hear the end of this from him._

_Riven sat up and kissed my forehead "That means a lot"  
"Huh?" I looked at him and he had a warm smile.  
"You have pictures of me and it means a lot that you miss me from time to time" Riven caressed my cheek.  
"Idiot" I gently hit his head "Of course I'd miss you, you're my stupid boyfriend"  
Riven smiled and hugged me "I love you, Muse"  
"I-I love you too, Riv" I hugged him back._

_-End of Flashback-_

I opened my eyes and checked the clock, it was 4 30pm already. Seina and Riven might be asleep by now, so time to go forth with the plan.

"And here we go" I stood up and inhaled.

Before I could've even grabbed the handle the door suddenly opened, I was shocked but to my surprise I saw Riven on my bed. I looked down and saw Seina scratching her eyes, she looked at me and yawned.

"Hey baby" I carried her.  
"Pee" she squirmed.

I walked with Seina in my hand and we were headed to the bathroom, I snapped my fingers to reverse the spell I placed on Seina. She came out with her normal reddish- brown hair and eyes, when Seina finished her business someone knocked on the door.

"Musa?" My dad peeked in.  
"Hey dad" I smiled.  
"Daddy!" Seina cheered as Uncle Ling Chen entered.  
"Did you have fun, sweetie?" Uncle Ling Chen took Seina from me.  
"Un!" Seina nodded.  
"That's nice" My Uncle kissed her and turned to me "Thank you so much, Musa"  
"No biggie, I had fun" I pinched Seina's cheek.  
"Well, we better be off then. Your father and I still have so much to do, take care now." My Uncle gave me hug.  
"Bye! Hope to see you soon Seina!" I waved "Take care dad, I'll visit Melody soon!"  
"Take care as well Musa" My dad smiled.  
"Bye bye!" Seina waved.  
I ran to the door and yelled. "Oh, I'll visit Harmony as well!"

With that Seina was gone and I couldn't fully complete my prank, although Riven was still here maybe I could still do something. So I ran to my room and slowly closed the door.

**RIVEN POV**

I was half awake and I felt around the bed for Musa, my hand went under the cover and I felt fingers softly brushing my arm. I opened my eyes and there I saw Musa smiling at me, those melting blue eyes were looking straight at mine.

"Musa!" I sat up.

Musa hid under the covers and I felt her stomach on my leg, she was lying on her stomach. I slightly pulled the covers and there she was, blushing but smiling.

"M-musa?" I looked at her closely. "Musa!"  
"Hey Riven" she threw the covers.  
"You're back to normal?" I cheered.  
"Y-yeah" Musa laid on her back and looked at me.

I was so happy, maybe she just needed some rest. Now my girlfriend's back to normal and I don't have to play.. Wait, does Musa remember anything about our little play date?

"Uhh.. Hey Muse" I scratched my chin.  
"Yeah?" she got some of the covers and placed it up till her mouth.  
"Do you.. Err.. Do you remember anything?" I looked at her.  
Musa blushed and she sat up. "Some"  
"S-some? Wh-what part?" I gulped.  
"Uhmm.. Wh-when you promised to m-m-marry m-me" her face got redder.  
"Oh" I looked away.

A moment of silence filled the air, I can't believe Musa remembered that! I meant what I said but I never wanted her to know, well I do, but maybe in the future.

"Did you.." Musa grabbed my arm. "Did you mean it?"

I looked at her and my heart started to race, she was only a few centimeters from me. I caught her scent and it was intoxicating, her blue eyes were sparkling and I never wanted this to end.

I held on to her hand and gulped. "Y-you know I.."  
"HEY!" The Winx barged in.

Musa and I stood up and our faces were beat red,I felt like I just had a heart attack back there.

"How was it?" Stella pulled Musa.  
"What face did he make?" Layla laughed.  
"Shut up!" Musa pushed her friends out and slammed the door shut.

She sighed and I walked to her, Musa smiled at me and I gave her a quick kiss on the lip.

"You know I'll always love you, Muse." I whispered in her ear.  
"Riven?" She gasped.  
"And I'll keep my promise" I kissed her cheek.  
"Oh, Riven!" Musa tackled me for a hug and I was seated on the floor. "I love you too."

I pulled her towards me and I gave her another quick but heart melting kiss.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? :) My brother told me a story something like this so I thought why not make a fic? Anyways, please review :D love ya'll!**


End file.
